


what am I, your maid?

by annakaashi



Series: hq halloweek 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, M/M, Married Couple, day 6: mafia/crime, mafia, well it's just mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Akinori and Tetsurou get a job, but it doesn't stop them from arguing about housework.written for haikyuu halloweek day 6: blood/crime/mafia





	what am I, your maid?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BnessZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/gifts).



> Ness there you go. and you didn't even have to wait long so you can't call me rude anymore.
> 
> anyways, enjoy everyone! it's a lot on the short side, but I hope I can make up for it with the next two days, I'm really excited for those!
> 
> ~~I'm positively no good with summaries and titles, sorry~~

The two black-clad men sneak into the house, in the cover of the dark night, their movements are swift and flowing. Nobody notices them as they pick the lock and slip inside.

As they step inside, the smell of stale air and piled up dirty clothes that have been left out for too long. Akinori scrunches his nose in distaste, and he can’t even properly see how the inside actually looks like. From what he can see from the little light shining in through the window, is that the place is messy. In the living room, dirty clothes are strewn over every surface. In the kitchen, dirty plates piled up in the sink, overflowing in such a way that even the slightest shift in balance would make them topple over. The dining table is full of papers, not a semblance of system in the way they’re scattered.

“Who can live in place like this?” Akinori wonders, momentarily forgetting the reason they’re here in the first place.

To his left, Tetsurou scoffs. “We do, since you haven’t done the dishes.”

“C’mon, Tetsu, we’re in the middle of a job here,” he says, taking the knife out of the holster attached to his hips.

“And you forgot to take the trash out this morning, it reeks and it’s disgusting.”

“Tetsu, it’s really not the time to nag me about this.”

They move towards the room in which their (well, the Fukuneko Syndicate’s) target is most likely to be in. They move silently towards him, and he doesn’t even notice when they creep up behind him. When he does, it’s already too late, Akinori has already slit his throat, blood splattering everywhere.

Not wanting to waste any other minute in this dump, they set off into the night. They close the door behind them, and hand in hand, they walk back to their car.

“Also, you still haven’t got that bloodstain out of my favorite hoodie.”

“What am I, your maid, Aki?” Tetsurou says, his voice an octave higher in indignation.

Akinori smiles, pulling him into a small, placating kiss. “No, you’re my husband. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tetsurou says, small smile playing on his lips. “But you really should do the dishes.”

“Tetsu!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk to me, you can do it here:  
> [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)
> 
> ps. kudos and comments are very much appreciated<3


End file.
